Aunel
Born of Shadowmoon, Aunel is an accomplished soulpriest who has dedicated her life to the light. For many, many years she served her people in Auchindoun, protecting the fallen and respecting the dead. She has come far since those days and now acts as a chief officer of the Witchbane, a zealous order of witchhunters. Early Life on Draenor Shadowmoon Valley Aunel was born in Shadowmoon Valley just under two hundred years ago to a large family of tradesmen. Her childhood was spent understanding mercantile and learning to breed, train, and care for the large-trunked beasts known as elekks. In her village, she was seen as a heir to a large estate, someone to be respected, but she knew this was not her destiny. As she grew older, she gave her goodbyes and left – never to see her family again. Auchindoun After a lifetime of travel and seeing the world, encountering the very savage orcs, witnessing the many rivers and streams of the world, Aunel found her purpose. The large structure of Auchindoun was not like that of Shattrath or Karabor that openly welcomes the masses. It was a mausoleum for respective burial and the practice of the holy light. While many would have shied away from the massive structure, Aunel took in its beauty and swore her loyalty to its cause. Decades upon decades passed by and the young draenei matured into a brilliant and masterful priestess. Every day she'd cast her wards to guard the spirits of the dead and tended to their crypts. It was a simple way of life, but it was one that offered serenity like none had ever seen before. Knowing every single day the Naaru's humming was all she needed to get up in the morning and rest her head at night with not a single worry tearing at her mind. This was her life that she knew and loved, until one day... it all died. Half the people who she thought to be her loving brothers and sisters tore off those facades and unleashed their unholy magics. None were ready for this attack, none could've expected that they were to be attacked from the inside out. That the stink of fel sucked the very life from her home and raise the draenei's honored dead as ravenous zombies. Fire tore down the roofs, burnt through the walls, and left Auchindoun a ruin. Aunel could do nothing to help. She could not fight, she could not aid her people against the Shadow Council. No, there was nothing left for her here, and so she fled with what others survived. The Exodar Escape The world had been destroyed. It was nothing more than ashen waste. Auchindoun was buried and ruled by dark forces, and Shadowmoon was ruled over by a new king, Illidan. He was a figure who came as savior to Outland, freeing the draenei from the orcs who used their very bones as roads, but slowly did he devolve into a tyrant. The Broken were enslaved and the Naaru's vessel, Tempest Keep, was taken over by the devious Blood Elves. To the draenei, this was unacceptable. Aunel stood in the crowd as Velen told them of a last battle to save their whole race. She stood with her people as they marched upon the ruins of Gorgrond and into the swirling purple wastes. But when it came to that battle, one that was surely suicide, that pushed them back into the satellite structure known as the Exodar, she no longer stood. She was a screaming, crying mess of a woman who knew not what to do. She hid, she ran, she did her best to protect herself. That fear though, the bloodshed, the carnage, the death... paled in comparison to what she endured next. The Exodar shot off into the skies only to be sabotaged by their enemies. It span around, crystals splaying from its large, bulbous design, and the inside was rattled around. She was smacked across several walls, enduring much, much pain. She saw holes tear open and while she managed to hold on, others were shot out into the atmosphere. The event stopped in an instant and she emerged to a new world – Azeroth. Azuremyst Isle They had crashed into a island off the coast of Kalimdor known by the locals as Azuremyst. It was affected by the crystalline shards and had became much like that of her birthplace. Even in her astonishment she knew shame. Guilt riddled her conscience and she did what she could to make up for her cowardice. She searched the wilds and tended to the wounded, even those of the Night Elven people. For the next several years this was her home, her penance, to tend to these lands until they were healed and free of the hardships the Exodar brought upon them. Stormwind City Immigration After all of the chaos and evil, after even this world endured several cataclysmic events, Aunel thought it was time to leave. She had heard stories of a place across the sea, a place where not only her people thrived, but all the races of the Alliance. If she was to have any hope, it would be there. What savings she had were invested into a suit of armor and passage by sea. When she landed though, it was not what she had expected. Immediately off the ship she saw two large groups of foreigners in a brawl of deadly proportions. On one side there was a group of men wearing strange suits and wielding magics and guns that astonished one like she. On the other were pious men wielding the faith she knew so well. One wore a hat and the other a resonating armor that reminded her of a vindicator. The struggle was hard, but she managed to understand what was happening by listening and watching. These holymen were attempting to arrest those in the suits, but they failed as overwhelming numbers pushed them back. In a last ditch effort, the two retreated further into the harbor. Their bravery was something that she had wanted for so long and so she went after them and offered her healing. They introduced themselves as Andrew Lincoln and''' Kalarus Dakari''', members of an order known as the Witchbane. It was but a single conversation before she knew this was to be her knew purpose, and so she volunteered her life to their cause. Order of the Witchbane Her time with the Witchbane was not as she had expected. Her first few weeks were the most rigorous of her life, that in which punished her for the inaction of her past. Sixty lashes scarred her back, but she accepted these consequences and was accepted into their fold. The training she received tested her very faith, her every spell, and even forced her to take beatings one right after to understand what she was up against, but in truth she had known what heretics looked like. The Shadow Council that burned her home was no different than the covens this order sought. Finally she was ready and took a pilgrimage to the Blasted Lands. It was a place that disgusted her, to know that the Legion had caused such corruption here. Andrew explained to her that if she fail in her duties, Stormwind would look just the same. And so it was, a new duty. Months passed and Aunel's service to the light was unsurpassed by any of the order, even Kalarus who believed in peace and order above all else. Impressed with her zeal, Andrew appointed her to a position of high authority, a rank that gave her absolute domininion over the order and all others. She became a commissar. High Minister Becoming a commissar was not the peak of Aunel's service, however. While not the greatest at combat, her skills in speechcraft and an apparent natural charisma made her a great asset in diplomacy. During the reformation of the Witchbane, an order of ministers were elected to serve as both a faction of researchers and charity workers within the order. Aunel, being able to navigate and communicate quite well, was appointed to oversee these minister's operations. On a day to day basis she ensures that they do not get out of hand, though her primary concern is utilizing them for the Witchbane's progression into the ranks of the church and the Grand Alliance as a whole. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Priests Category:Order of the Witchbane Category:Witchhunter Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Auchenai